United In Love
by lovewillsetmefree
Summary: Zach and Cammie meet on a mission and instantly fall in love. Zach proposes on that mission and they get married at 16! But one day, Zach leaves without a trace. Now they're both 18 and Zach comes back to be with her, will she accept him? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

United In Love

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, I'm a die hard zammie fan and I had this idea burning into my skull for the longest time so i decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy! Please review (I accept criticism) and I know this chapter is kinda short but I'll work harder on making the next ones longer! There's also a bunch of flashbacks so please just bear with me and actually read them (I know its a little tedious), they are the ones in italicized print. I kind of hate flashbacks but for the purpose of this story there will be a bunch. enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It starts with a dream flashing back to the summer after sophomore year…

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" the Director said as he finished our nuptials. Zach and I kissed and all I could think about was "This is the perfect moment!" My mother, Mr. Solomon and the Director all clapped as we kissed…_

I woke up from that wonderful memory with tears in my eyes. I could see Bex, Macey, and Liz all sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me to wake up from my dream. When they noticed I was awake, they wiped my eyes like the best friends they were and started comforting me. Macey was the first to ask me what it was about but I replied saying "Just about my dad…". I hated lying to them but it was for the best, even if they were my best friends. I also hated using the memory of my dad like that but I think he would have understood, especially if he had been there on that special day.

Let me explain who I am first before I continue on with my story. Of course I'm assuming you have a level four clearance and are approved of reading this story. However if you are not then I kindly suggest you put this story down and pick up Twilight, I'm sure you'd find that much more satisfying than this story. Anyways, my name is Cammie Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy in Roseville, Virginia, which you must already know is a spy school. My codename is Chameleon and my best friends as I stated before are Bex Baxter (don't call her Rebecca unless you're asking for a death sentence), Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry (yes the senators daughter). My mother, Rachael Morgan is the headmistress of the school and one of the best spies I've ever known. My father went MIA when I was younger but I still have very fond memories of him.

You must be wondering why I would be crying over a dream about getting married when I was only 16. Well first off let me state it's COMPLETELY legal. At least in the CIA it is. Zach (my husband) and I met when we were both 16. We had to go on a mission together the summer after sophomore year. We fell in love, one of the worst things a pair of spies can do. But you can't stop your feelings can you? Not even the best spies can. So we approached the director after we had accomplished our mission and ask him if he would perform a marriage ceremony for us (he had to pretend to be a priest for another mission once, which is another story for another time). He agreed since he could clearly tell we were in love. But one day Zach left. No note was left, no number was on a napkin for me to call him at, all his clothes were gone, and there wasn't a trace of him. The only thing I had left to remember him by was my ring. As I stared at the white gold ring that rest upon my left hand's ring finger, I recalled our wedding.

Our wedding wasn't in a church or even a city hall, it was just in the Director's office and it was very private. Only the Director, Mr. Solomon and my mother could know about our marriage, not even my best friends. It was simple and kept classified, it wasn't even written in the records. The Director performed the ceremony and my mother served as my Maid of Honour. Mr. Solomon was Zach's Best Man and the man who walked me down the aisle (or strip of carpet if you want to get technical about the space within the Director's office). I didn't actually wear a wedding dress, I just wore a white sundress and some fancy heels. Zach wore a dress shirt and some slacks.

When I had come home from France (because Zach and I decided to tour France for our honeymoon) I was at Gallagher before my other sisters had arrived. I still kept the ring on my finger for I had already come up with an excuse as to why it was there. It was a beautiful ring, white gold with little diamonds and another big one in the middle. Zach really didn't skimp on it. He didn't even steal it either! He actually paid for it! He even had it engraved to say "You are my happy ending " Anyways when my sisters came back I was BOMBARED with questions on who gave it to me and if I was married or not. Of course I lied and said it was my grandmother's ring and she gave it to me when I went to see her in Nebraska that summer.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered him whispering in my ear "Most spies don't get their happy endings, but I knew from the first time I looked in your eyes that you would be mine" my roommates were asleep thankfully so they didn't hear me crying. It was already two years after Zach had left me and not a day has gone by that I didn't think about him. I had gone to search for him for weeks but there was never a trace of him as I looked. . I decided to get some sleep because I would be starting my senior year tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm not an english major if you haven't noticed... Please review! I don't ask for a set amount of reviews but I hope you all liked it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Darling fanfictioners! thank you so much for reading my first chapter! Once again i restate that there is a flasback in this chapter and the next one so please bear with me! However i noticed a number of you favourited (is that the correct word?) my story and that means a lot to me! thank you! could you also review too? I would love hearing your thoughts, or if you have any ideas! Also if you have a better name for this story (cuz i absolutely hate the name) please review and tell me if you have a better name (cuz this one sucks). Just so you guys know i'm Canadian so you'll have to deal with my spelling (for all you Americans). Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I had gotten no sleep whatsoever. I had been tossing and turning all night with back and forth flashbacks of Zach and I, and our mission….

_I walked into the hotel overlooking the Eiffel Tower speaking fluently in French. My thoughts were on the mission however…the first task was to meet my partner, whoever that was. All I knew was that he would be meeting me in OUR hotel room to discuss the finer details of the mission. He hadn't arrived yet when I got up to the 19__th__ floor so I pulled out my guitar and walked to the balcony to play a little tune._

"_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear__  
><em>_It must just be stress__  
><em>_But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess_

_I never really ever know what to say__  
><em>_When all of my emotions get in the way__  
><em>_I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

_I always get it better right afterward__  
><em>_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard__  
><em>_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey__  
><em>_Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out_

_I don't feel right__  
><em>_What has come over me, I'm about__  
><em>_To lose my mind__  
><em>

_As I was about to sing the next couple verses someone joined in…_

_I never really ever know what to say__  
><em>_When all of my emotions get in the way__  
><em>_I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain) _

_I always get it better right afterward__  
><em>_When all the wrong impressions are said and heard__  
><em>_How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey__  
><em>_Wish I could explain_

_I was too stunned to even respond by singing back because his voice was too beautiful. He gave me a weird look and said "oh, please don't stop, I thought you were singing beautifully". He took my guitar from my hands and started playing for me instead, making me finish off the last couple verses along with him. After we had finished singing together, he stood up and set the guitar down, and stuck his hand out. He said "Hi I'm Zach, your partner on this mission", and then he plastered a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but think that that song was perfect for how I was feeling at that moment; I was without words and had let my emotions take over me. I finally realized what he looked like. He had broad shoulders, brown hair and these gorgeous emerald green eyes. He was what Macey would have classified as "sexy". I introduced myself just as Madame Dabney had taught me "Hello, I'm Cammie, you have a beautiful voice by the way" and shook his outstretched hand. _

That was the first time Zach and I had met. I remember not wanting to take my gaze off of his eyes but I knew it would look weird if I constantly stared at him. He told me later on that he couldn't stop taking glances in my direction because he thought I was beautiful… never had I gotten noticed like that. I was supposed to be the Chameleon for crying out loud! Other than Josh but if you have a level four clearance then you must already know about that…. The whole CIA practically knows.

As I said before I couldn't sleep because I was tossing and turning all night. So I was the first up out of all my roommates. We were seniors this year and it was our job to give the 7th graders a tour of the school and how to get to their classes. Since I was the first up I jumped at the chance to use as much hot water as possible. I took a nice relaxing show and let me tell you; nothing relieves a spy like a nice hot shower. Once I got out, I changed into my uniform and went into the dorm. Macey had woken up and was waiting to use the bathroom. As she passed me she said "I'll be out soon so you better stay put so I can do your hair and makeup!" Looks like I was going to get tortured today. Bex and Liz had woken up to our conversation and were already getting changed. Bex decided to do my hair into a French braid (Macey approved of course) while Liz was working on some extra credit. School hadn't even started and she was already working on extra credit! That's our Liz for you!

After all the prepping, we walked down the stairs towards the Grand Hall where we were greeted by Professor Buckingham. She told us that underneath our plates we would get assigned a student from the 7th grade. Now let me tell you, the chef at Gallagher is DIVINE! He makes the best crème brulée so you can probably tell I couldn't wait for dinner! All the senior girls looked under their plates to see which 7th grader we got. I had a girl named Clara Costa. She seemed nice enough so I decided to grab some food before I went out to meet her.

It has been a long day and I found out the Clara is more of a R&D person (Research and Development). She seemed to really bond with Liz who showed her all the special chemicals hidden behind the cabinet in Dr. Fibbs' room. Dinner was fabulous but when I saw my mother walk up to the podium I couldn't help but feel something was off. She would stare at me longer than the other girls and then she would avoid my eye contact. Not like her at all. I was walking back up to my room when I bumped into my godfather, Joe Solomon. "Oh! Hello Cammie! How are you this evening?". I replied "I'm fine Joe… just a little perplexed is all". He invited me into his office and I sat down on one of his plushy couches. He sat beside me and asked me what was going on. I launched into the whole theory with my mom and the way she was acting. "Maybe she's having a rough start to the year? She had to deal with a mess up with the dorms this morning which stressed her out a lot, maybe that's why?" Joe said. "I don't know, I guess but… I don't know… I guess it will blow over" I replied. He nodded, it seemed like he was hiding something from me… like he was putting up a wall. I decided to leave it alone though. Joe got up and said "It's getting late Cammie, go to bed. I'm sure things will be better in the morning". I nodded and gave him a quick hug before saying goodnight.

I went into my room and changed into my comfiest pjs, because tomorrow would be the start of classes. I could feel something was up, but I just didn't know what. My roommates were already asleep so I tiptoed into my bed and lied down. I stared at my ring. It was still beautiful as ever but I felt a pang of emptiness as I stared at it. I put the headphones of my Ipod in and listened to the playlist marked "Z". I soon fell asleep to the beautiful sound of his voice, singing the covers of our favourite songs, with tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatd you guys think? good? bad? review! also review if you have a better name for the story or any ideas! :) thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hello darling fanfictioners! alright so i have a couple of things to address: 1. idk if i'll change the title... still questioning that myself, 2. i'm so sorry i haven't updated, school and cheer took over my life this week, 3. please review because your input is FABULOUS!,4. THANK YOU BOOKLOVER484! shout out to you! ok so why am i thanking you? because someone actually commented on my stupid paragraphs and the dialogue. kay so idk if i did it right this time... so just go for it... if you can help me out that would be MUCH APPREACIATED! 3 idk why fanfiction doesn't let me indent (annoys the crap out of me) but whatever. oh and 5. THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! 3 on with the story, shall we? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I woke up this morning with only one question burning into my mind: Why did he leave?

_ I slipped on a red strapless dress that went to the floor and some red sparkly heels (kind of like the Ruby Red Slippers from the Wizard of Oz but with bigger heels and more sophisticated). Tonight, Zach and I were going to celebrate our one month anniversary of being married. He said he had something special planned but I didn't know what. _

_When I stepped out, I think his jaw literally hit the floor… all he did was stare at me. I was walking towards him when he regained his composure and he said to me "Wow Gallagher Girl! You look stunning…" _

_He closed the distance between us and I said "Ditto Blackthorne Boy" _

_He cocked his arm out and said "Shall we?" _

"_We shall" I replied. When we got into the limo (oh the perks of having the CIA pay for your honeymoon) he said _

"_Ok Gallagher Girl, this is a surprise so you have to put the blind fold on!" He slipped the blindfold on and my vision was stuck in a sea of black. I couldn't tell where we were going because Zach apparently made the driver go a different route. _

_ When we finally reached our destination, Zach removed the blindfold and we were standing right underneath the Eiffel Tower. Now if you think the view from the top at night is amazing, then you'd love the view from underneath because it's just so peaceful at night. There was a small little table set up on the grass area with a meal that could only be shared between two people. For the duration of the meal he and I spent it talking about past missions (in code of course) and of our family. Even though Zach had told me already that his mother was the head of the Circle of Cavan and that he didn't love her, I had already accepted the fact that his mom was out to kill me. When he told me, I could see it in his eyes that he loved me and he would do anything to keep me safe, even if it was from his own mother. When we got back to the hotel room Zach picked me up bridal style and twirled us around. He gently placed me on the bed and was lying on top of me, looking into my eyes. He told me he loved me and nothing was going to change that. Ever. We spent the night cuddling and kissing and talking and eventually fell asleep._

_ The next morning I woke up and the bed felt cold. It felt stale. I turned around and Zach wasn't there. Where was he? I looked around and something was different. The room felt bare and cold. I immediately looked around and checked the bathroom to see if he was there but there was no sign of him. It's like he had never even been in the room with me. He had just picked his stuff up and left. I checked all the drawers and there were none of his clothes. I scanned the entire room, letting my spy instincts kick in and I found no letter, no note, not even a single strand of hair. Nothing was left of him here. _

When I got out of my reverie, I realized Macey was already up and in the shower and Bex was getting changed. As I got up I noticed Liz wasn't there.

"Where's Liz?" I asked Bex.

"Oh she had to go return a book from the library so she already left" Bex answered. Macey was out of the bathroom now so I went in and took a nice hot shower. Afterwards I changed into my uniform and let Macey start the torture process. I really think they should add this type of pain to the "List of Things to Threaten/Torture a Prisoner With" list because I was not having any sort of fun. Bex, Macey and I all walked down to breakfast together where we met up with Liz. We were all having a pretty good start to the day (minus the makeup and hair process for me). We said our goodbyes to Liz and made our way down to Cove Ops with Mr. Solomon. Macey had finally caught up with us so we were in the same class.

The day had passed by uneventfully and classes were pretty much just introductory. Before I knew it, it was dinner time already. The girls and I could smell the scent of the chef's five star tortellini as we walked through the doors of the Grand Hall. Everyone was waiting for it to come out as we seated ourselves at the senior table. My mother stood up and walked to the podium and Bex looked over at me, silently asking "What's going on?" I replied with a shrug since I was just in the same boat as everyone else. My mother called our attention and said

"Girls, for years Gallagher has been a home to the young ladies Gillian has aspired for us to be. But now we shall be sharing our school with another. Not a sister school, a brother school." At the sound of a brother school, and the fact that there would be boys coming into our school, all the girls gasped. My mother looked at me with a small smile on her lips and an apologetic look in her eyes. What was she talking about?

She gave the final line to her speech, saying "It is my pleasure to introduce the boys of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys"

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? good? bad? REVIEW! if you give me like 10 reviews, i will post the next chapter! i hate giving a set amount of reviews but feedback is important to me, you know? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! ok wow... you guys are AMAZING! i can't believe you actually wrote ten reviews! thats awesome! love you all so much! expecially sportygirl247! shout out to you for reviewing THREE TIMES! i hope this satisfies all of you! :) i also hope it isn't hard to read with the dialogue... like if you don't know who says what just let me know and i'll fix the chapter! also i know the last chapter was a little short but it was just a filler so hopefully this makes up for it! enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"It is my pleasure to introduce the boys of the Blackthorne Institute for Boys"

My fingers instantly went to the ring on my finger. Zach went to Blackthorne… Zach could be here. Zach could be in that crowd of boys and I was unsure about how I was going to be able to handle it. All of the girls were whispering things like "Oh he's cute!" and "Oh my god, boys are going to be in our school now!" and "Oh my god my hair!" but the one thing I heard from almost every single girl was "How come Cammie didn't know?" which was the product of my facial expression as they all walked in. There were at least one hundred boys walking in, but only one caught my eye. And he was walking at the back of the line, looking around while smiling with his friends. And that boy was Zach.

A rush of emotions took over me when I saw him. His hair, his smile, his eyes… Everything about him was the same, except for him being much more muscular than before. He was a couple feet away from me and I knew he was looking around for me. We locked eyes and tears suddenly filled mine. He immediately jumped out of the group and started walking towards me but when he reached me, all I could do was let the tears fall. This is the exact reason why spies shouldn't fall in love, because losing someone is the hardest thing to deal with. He was just a few metres away from me when I realized I couldn't do this. I wasn't prepared. And that is one of the worst things a spy can ever be: unprepared. I got up and jumped out of my seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I bolted out of the room.

I was halfway through the lobby when I heard footsteps behind me, footsteps I recognized. Zach was ahead of all my friends and who were with a few of his friends. I turned around and realized Mr. Solomon and my mom was following close behind. At this point I couldn't regain composure and I couldn't make the tears stop from flowing. I stared at him as he caught up with me and he started to speak.

"Cammie listen to me, we need to talk" Zach said. I saw Bex approach us to get closer and she practically yelled at him

"Who the bloody hell are you and what the hell did you do to my best friend?" One of Zach's friends approached Bex and I recognized him as Grant (if you've ever seen Grant, you'd know he's a Brad Pitt body double). He put his hand on Bex's shoulder and he said

"Back off you don't know the situation yet, give him a chance" in a kind voice which made Bex back off.

"Cammie…" Zach tried again but I wouldn't let him have it.

"YOU LEFT ZACH! HOW COULD YOU? DID OUR MARRIAGE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I spat these words at him in the middle of the lobby, sobbing as I said them.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes as he said "I had to… I didn't have a choice"

"Everyone has a choice Zach! You chose to be with me when you said I do!" I said pain dripping into my voice as I said those words. "You left without a note or a number to call you at, you just picked up your stuff and left. Why? Was I not good enough for you? Was I just another girl?" I said all the questions that had been driving me nuts for the past two years and I could finally get some answer now.

"I left because my mom found out I was in Paris! If she found out I was with you, you would have been killed! I couldn't let that happen! I told you she wasn't going to hurt you so long as I lived and I intend on keeping that promise" he answered. That was when I looked down at his hand and I noticed he was still wearing his ring, and I could tell he had kept it on for the past two years because there was a tan line. My heart ached to embrace him but I knew we weren't finished.

"You could have told me. We could have run away, we could have done something. You were so afraid of your mother hurting me but did you ever think that you'd be the one to hurt me instead? You hurt me more than anyone ever has!" I said, more tears were forming and we were full out shouting now. He started walking closer to me, and he tried to touch my face but I just turned it away and took a step back. His eyes were filled with sadness as he said

"We couldn't outrun her forever Cam… eventually we'd have to face her and you know that."

At this point I was so angry that I let it all out "You said **WE** would have to face her! What happened to **US** when you left?" I was beyond angry now and he knew that. He took a cautious step forward as I continued on "You left me in the dark! For two years!" The tears were falling uncontrollably but I knew I had to let out all these questions before they consumed me. He was taking another step forward as I said "We're 18 now, and for the past two years I've done nothing but wallow without you, I did nothing but ask questions for the past two years and you were never around to answer them!" He was closing the distance between us but I didn't step back, I stood my ground as he ended the space between us. "If you had never left, these questions wouldn't be eating me up on the inside! I wouldn't have to deal with the hurt, with the sadness, with the pain! All I needed was –" He cut me off by crashing his lips down on mine before I could finish my tangent.

I had missed his lips. I had forgotten what it felt like to have his lips on mine. They formed perfectly together. The kiss was sweet and passionate yet hungry and fast, as if he was savouring it. It had been so long since we had last kissed, it felt good. It felt right. I wanted more, I didn't want it to end, and I was wishing this moment could stay frozen forever, but even I knew that that wish would never happen. He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. The tears had stopped flowing from my eyes and for once I felt whole again. I could tell he felt the same way; there was something new in his eyes. He looked at me for what felt like forever until he finally said "I'm here now, that's all that matters. I'm here to be with you, to love you and to keep you safe. I'm not letting anything come between us again. You are mine and I am yours. I never stopped loving you and the past two years have been the hardest years of my life. I don't want to go back to that pain again and I don't want you to either. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan, you are my happy ending".

* * *

><p><strong>what'd you guys think? good? bad? review! ten reviews and i'll post the next chapter! god you guys make me happy :) was it a little confusing? with all the people talking? if it is omg i'm so sorry! but i'm proof reading the next chapter as we speak so go review and the next chapter will be up ASAP! have a good weekend!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**hi fanfictioners! omg ok so first of all: I LOVE ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! second of all: i'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in two weeks! school and cheer consumed me and i had exams for the past week so i'm so very sorry! please forgive me! but thank you so much for the kind reviews! i appreciate it so much! i hope this chapter isn't hard to read, a lot of dialogue and the next couple of chapters will have flashbacks so just bear with me please! happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I looked him in the eyes as he said those words to me, the words I had been longing to hear for the past two years. The only thought that registered in my mind was "kiss him. And that's exactly what I did. I didn't let go until I had gotten my fill and when I was done I smiled a real smile. As he smiled back I couldn't help but laugh a little as we stared intently into each other's eyes.

He hugged me and said "I missed you Cam…"

"I missed you too Zach" I said as I buried my face into his chest. We finally let go of each other and faced our friends. No doubt my roommates were beyond perplexed, actually they even had their mouth hanging open…

"You might want to close your traps if you don't want any flies to get in there" I said as I giggled at their expressions. I was finally whole again, surrounded by the people that loved me and the person I loved most.

Grant was the first to break the ice. He stepped forward and stuck out his hand, introducing himself. "Hi! You must be the infamous Cammie Morgan, or should I say Cammie Goode. I'm –"

"Grant" I finished for him. I heard Zach give a cute little laugh at the confused look on Grant's face. I continued on (trying to clear his confusion) by saying "Zach's told me a lot about his friends, he even showed me a picture he keeps on him. You're Grant and over there is Nick standing beside Macey and Jonas is standing beside Liz." Grant finally understood that Zach had told me everything in our short time together and Nick and Jonas caught my eye and properly introduced themselves.

Zach laid his arm around me and I leaned into him just as Nick said "Well, now that we've acquainted ourselves, how about I get to know this lovely fox right here?" and sauntered over to Macey. Nick was your typical ladies' man who flirted with every girl he thought was hot except he just about chose the wrong girl to flirt with: Macey. She was the girl form of Nick and Nick didn't plan on her saying "As if!" She knew his game.

I caught sight of Bex and when I looked into her eyes I knew she was hurt. She was hurt that I hadn't told her about Zach, and she was hurt that I would lie about it as well. But she didn't understand the situation. I decided to make things right. I couldn't have Bex or either of my best friends mad at me so I turned to my mother and Mr. Solomon and said "Mom, if it's alright with you, I'd like to explain myself, and Zach to Macey, Bex and Liz. Would you mind excusing us from dinner this evening?"

My mother nodded her head as a sign that she saw how Bex felt and said "Sure kiddo, I'll have someone bring dinner to your room." I gave my mom a smile of appreciation and told everyone to follow me. Zach and I held hands as we walked up the stairs but no one said a word. When we finally go to our dorm room, the silence was looming over us. Bex, Macey and Liz all sat down on the bean bags we had in our room and the boys sat on the beds with Zach beside me on my bed, our fingers interlaced.

"Speak." I guess Liz had been holding back and had finally gotten over the shock of my marriage to Zach because she was the first to pipe up and tell me to explain the situation. I didn't really know how to start… it was hard. I had to go back to the beginning.

"Well," I started, "remember the summer after sophomore year, I told you guys when we all came back that I went to Paris on vacation? Well I didn't actually go to Paris for a vacation..." I started to explain the whole story…

_I was about to knock on my mother's wooden door that led into her office when I heard her say "Come in". _

_I sat down and I said "Hey mom, what's up?"_

"_Cammie," my mother replied, "You have been chosen to go on a mission with one other student, a student from an all-boys school called Blackthorne." _

_The spy in me was taking over now, turning my playful tone into one of seriousness. "What's this mission about? When do I leave? Will I have a cover?" I asked my mom. _

_My mother answered with "All the answers to your questions are inside this folder, you will be given a cover, and you leave tomorrow morning for Paris, France. However, Cammie we don't know the name of the operative you will be partnered with." I was confused, how did my mother not know who I was partnered with? _

_I questioned her on this and she said "the CIA has stated that this mission is to be kept in the dark. Cammie, you cannot tell your friends or anyone about this mission, it's highly classified, therefore your partner will also be classified until you two meet in person, I'm sorry I can't give you any more details." I stared at my mother, letting the words sink in. I told her it was ok that she didn't know, it was for the best. She told me to go pack and that she was very proud of me. I left her office to go pack my things._

_ The next morning there was a limo waiting to pick me up to go to the airport. My mother gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye and told me to be careful. I had to be careful, the Circle of Cavan was out to get me and I was going to be on a mission, with an unknown operative until he made himself known. I wasn't the best circumstances to be in right now. I told her I would be and entered the limo and the driver pulled away. As I was in the limo I read over my cover and the mission details again. It said my name was Mikayla Macintosh. I'm 5'8", like to play soccer, spend time with my friends and go on romantic movie dates with my boyfriend (which was the other operative). I kept straight A's in school and joined the varsity cheerleading team to fill up my free time. I had a cat (not named Suzie) and I loved to spend quality time with my mom. I also played the guitar and sang. My boyfriend's name was Alex Martino. He is 6'3", is on the football team and the basketball team, loves to work out and grab a nice breakfast with his girlfriend. We met each other freshman year and started dating two weeks after knowing each other. We were in a serious relationship and were going to France together as a Christmas gift from both of our parents. Both our parents are wealthy and have a clean record. The mission objective was to recon (reconnaissance) on the head honcho of the drug ring in France. Word on the street is that he's started selling arms on the Black Market and can be a potential terrorist threat to Europe. _

_ When I arrived in France, I was to wait for my partner to arrive in the hotel room. His plane was scheduled to arrive just after mine. I took out my guitar and decided to play a little tune. As I walked towards the balcony, I saw the view of the Eiffel Tower and all the people riding the elevator to the top. I sat down on one of the patio chairs and started to sing. Halfway through the song someone joined in with me. I was shocked at how beautiful his voice was and was too stunned to join back in. _

_He said "Oh please don't stop! I thought you were singing beautifully!" He took the guitar away from me and finished playing for me, insisting that I join in with him. After our little show he placed the guitar down gently and stuck his hand out towards me. He said "Hi, I'm Zach, your partner on this mission." And he plastered a smirk on his face. The song described perfectly how I felt at that moment: speechless. I responded just as Madame Dabney had taught me and said "Hello, I'm Cammie. You have a beautiful voice by the way."_

"And that was the first time we met." I said, hoping that little bit of the story would suffice. Bex gave me a look that said "Are you crazy girl?"

I just laughed and said "What? You want more?" and all three of my best friends said "YES!"

Macey continued for them and said "How can you not tell us the whole story? We haven't even gotten to the mission yet!"

Zach and I laughed and he said "We'll tell you tomorrow, it's getting late. You guys need your sleep and the boys and I need to figure out where to get our schedules for tomorrow. So we'll tell you tomorrow, deal?"

At the word "sleep" all three of my best friends yawned and said "Fine..." Not really happy about the situation they were in.

Zach was the last to leave, and when he was just outside the door, I kissed him goodnight. "I'll miss you" I said to him, and he replied by kissing the top of my head and whispering into my hair "I'll miss you too Gallagher Girl, sleep tight, I'll see you tomorrow".

* * *

><p><strong>what'd you guys think? ten reviews and i'll update the next chapter! (which i have to write...) but was it good? or bad? please review and tell me! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey fanfictioners! so just so you guys know, i think i forgot to mention this earlier, but the GG book 1 happens but everything after that kinda doesn't... like Cammie is still being attacked by Zachs mom and she knows its Zachs mom but yeah.. if you have any questions PM me! also thank you so much for the reviews! it means so much to me! ok on with the story! (ps sorry if there are typos i only reviewed it once and i normally review it like 10 million times...) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I awoke at six am, feeling surprisingly fresh since last night's incident. I got up, did a couple stretches and moved towards my dresser. I grabbed a fresh uniform for the day and headed into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower to relieve my muscles. As I walked towards the bathroom, I took a look at my sleeping friends. They were sleeping peacefully, especially Bex, who had a goofy grin on her face. I heard her mumble "Grant…" I definitely knew what she was dreaming about! I closed the bathroom door behind me softly, undressed and stepped into the shower. When I finished I left my hair wet since I knew Macey and the other girls were up. And if Macey was up, that meant I would have to endure torture from her, especially since my husband would be around… _"My husband"_ that thought had a nice ring to it. "_"My husband"_ _I could definitely get used to that _"I thought as I twirled my ring around my finger.

I stepped out of the bathroom ready for the torture session to begin. I saw Macey with a curling iron, Bex with a makeup bag and poor little Liz strapped down to a chair. She, unlike me, had learned not to question the ways of Macey. I sat down on a chair and Macey, Bex and Liz all looked at me.

"Cam, why didn't you tell us? Why do the boys know the whole story and we don't?" Macey finally asked the one question I wasn't looking forward to answer. Why? Because I didn't really have the answer. I didn't want to hurt them by not telling them however, I kind of liked having this one secret to myself. "For two years you wore that ring on your finger and we never thought to question you on it because we always thought you were telling the truth… How could you not tell us? We're your sisters." She continued on.

I spoke with a heavy heart but I knew it was time to tell them the truth. "I didn't tell you guys because I had to keep the secret. Our marriage is a bit of a complicated one. Only three other people besides Zach and I knew about it and they were sworn into secrecy. We weren't married in a chapel and I didn't get a big white dress. I didn't get to throw the bouquet and I didn't have my sisters as my bridesmaids. Honestly I don't know why Zach told the guys, probably because he figured we might not see each other again. And I thought so too. The marriage was signed by the Director and even though it was official, there are no documents to support it. It was just kind of official to us and that's all we needed. We weren't supposed to tell anyone because of the Circle of Cavan and Zach's mom being the leader of them all, it would put both of us in danger, and Zach didn't want that. There were so many times when I would wake up crying and you guys would all be around me and all I wanted to do was tell you the whole story, but I couldn't. I'm sorry but you guys just have to understand that."

All three of my friends nodded their heads and Bex was the one to lighten the mood. She said to me "Well Cammie, you're going to be stuck in this chair for a while so you might as well tell us the rest of the story and catch us up with the boys since they already know it!"

"Well quite honestly there isn't much to tell. Zach and I just talked about our mission after we introduced ourselves. We completed the mission with no issues and we got married. Not very interesting" I kept it short, trying to see if I could get out of telling the story but I knew they wouldn't settle for that.

"Oh come on Cameron! Tell us how you fell in love! Tell us the love story! It's practically a Taylor Swift song!" Macey cried.

"Well…" I said, trying to find where the best place to start would be…

_Zach and I were walking about the city of Paris, looking out for anything suspicious. We were supposed to a couple so we were holding hands, which resulted in a number of elderly ladies giggling at us as they walked by, saying we were very cute. We were by the Eiffel Tower, which was supposed to be where the head honcho met up with some of his clients. We sat down at a little café and I was scanning the area for any suspicious activity. I looked back at Zach and he was staring at me intently. I couldn't help but blush and look down as I stared back at his piercing eyes. "What?" was what I asked him._

_He just smiled and said "Nothing, I've just never been with such a beautiful girl before… I'm sorry if I can't take my eyes off of you" I couldn't help but turn an even deeper shade of red as he said those words, I hadn't felt this way since Josh, and I don't think I even felt this way with Josh. Zach was different; he made me feel safe for the first time since I found out about the Circle of Cavan trying to capture me. It felt right to be with someone who wasn't a civilian and who knew the things that I knew. It felt right to be with him, even if it was only pretend. But I still felt something lying underneath, I felt like he felt the same way, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was lost in my thoughts when Zach asked me if I wanted to join him in looking around at the shops. I got up as Zach dropped a couple bills on the table and slipped my hand into his. I felt an electric current run through my hand as we held hands. Zach looked down at our hands and smile, but instead of holding hands with me he opted for slipping his arm around my waist. We hadn't kissed yet, which was something I deeply wanted. _

_We had finished our surveillance for the afternoon and went back to our hotel. Zach told me we had a dinner reservation for 6 so I decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner. I got out of the shower, changed and did my hair and makeup (hey just because Macey and Bex do it for me doesn't mean I don't learn every time they do it). When I stepped out of the bathroom, Zach was all ready to go. I was wearing a simple tight skirt and a lovely floral top that I had the first layer tucked into the skirt so it flowed. Zach stared at me with a smirk on his face and told me I looked beautiful. "Thanks Zach! You don't look too shabby yourself."_

_When we returned from the restaurant, I went out onto the balcony. Zach joined me and slipped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him. I could feel that electric current going through my body now, and my heart was racing, which I'm sure he felt. He smirked down at me and looked intently into my eyes, as I stared back into his, searching them._

_We were inches away from each other when he said "Cammie, I've done something that a spy should never do"_

"_What is it Zach?" I asked back, concern slipping into my tone._

_He moved closer to me, closing the space until there was barely any left and said "I'm falling in love with you" the moment he said those words, his lips came crashing down on mine, igniting the spark that we both felt for each other. It was passionate and I didn't want it to end. _

"And that was when we both realized we were in love with each other." I finished off just as Macey was fixing my outfit. I had to change my outfit in the middle of the story because it was going to be a town day. Macey, whom I have never seen shed a single tear, had glassy eyes that I could tell she was holding in her tears. "Macey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that you both fell so in love and it's so beautiful!" she said, forcing herself not to cry, probably because she didn't want to make her mascara run.

"Come on, the guys will be waiting for us downstairs with breakfast" I said as I gave her a reassuring hug. We walked out of our dorm, and I was met by many looks from my sisters, all wondering why I had run out of the Grand Hall yesterday evening. The boys were waiting for us outside of the Grand Hall and Zach slipped his arms around my waist as I leaned up to give him a good morning kiss. All the girls and boys gasped around me (except for my roommates). We turned around, ignoring their stunned faces and walked into holding hands. As we sat down, I was met with the full force of Tina Walters. Now I love Tina but she practically runs the gossip that goes around the school, so I was going to have a problem with her when she started opening her mouth. I merely took Zach's hand, showed her the ring on his left ring finger, showed her the ring on my left ring finger, and Zach and I both smirked. We did all of this before she could open her mouth, and when she did, it wasn't exactly to say something, it was to drop it open in an "O" formation. All eight of us laughed as she stood there shocked beyond belief. I patted her on the shoulder and said I'd explain everything to her later and with that she walked away, still stunned. I guess the entire Grand Hall saw this exchange because everyone had their mouths dropped open. We ignored them and ate our breakfast.

We were all ready to walk to town so we got up and headed for the doors. Apparently we were all going to go on some sort of quadruple date so we all went with our respective boy. Zach and I, Liz and Jonas, Bex and Grant and Macey and Nick. Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas all decided to go see a movie and Bex and Grant wanted to go check out the new Sporting Goods store, so me and Zach were left alone. He caught me up on what had happened the last two years, apologizing profusely every chance he got. It was nice that he was apologizing but I made him stop because I didn't care anymore, as long as he was with me. He bought me and him an ice cream and we sat down in the gazebo just enjoying being with each other. That was until Zach tensed. I looked at him and followed his gaze towards a boy I definitely didn't want to see. Josh.

* * *

><p><strong>ohh cliffy! good? bad? review! you know the drill! 10 reviews and i'll post the next chapter! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fanfictioners! I am back! I know its been a while but I am back and let me give you all an explanation as to why I was gone for like two years! You'll probably notice that my writing has changed (I think I got better...) and this chapter may not be as great as you all would have wanted it. To be quite honest I got stuck on what to write with this chapter, subsequently I gave up on it and decided that maybe if I took a break I would come up with something better. I don't think I did. When I thought that I was ready to come back to this story however, I realized that school got in the way. I was failing fanfictioners, DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I was a sophomore when I started this story and look at me now, I'm going to be a senior. It's scary. for a long time I wasn't doing well in school, I gave up and my grades went to shit. If any of you who are reading this are about to start high school or are about to become sophomores, DON'T LET YOUR GRADES SLIP. It fucks up your life and it's not even worth it. Don't make high school the best years of your life, you've got summer for that. As for all of you who reviewed and PM-ed me about the story, hopefully I will be able to update regularly. There was one person who asked to adopt it and even though I admire your appreciation for my story, there was no way in hell I was gonna let someone adopt my story. You may all thank that lovely user for bringing me back, she(he) was a part in my decision to come back. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, it got better towards the end to be honest. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Josh. He was standing right in front of me, of us… Zach had had his arm draped over my shoulders as we sat in the gazebo and now it gripped tightly around my waist. Josh just stood there, shocked. Was he shocked that I was with someone else? Had he seen the rings? I looked at Zach, expecting to see hatred in his eyes, but instead I saw a mask. Zach had thrown up a wall that I couldn't even see through.

"Cammie… it's really great to see you" Josh said to me as he walked closer. With every step that he took towards me, Zach's defense stance was heightened. I could feel the tension and Zach's anger was radiating off his body like a nuclear bomb. When he stood up, I stood up with him and slipped out of his embrace and gripped his hand tightly, silently reassuring him.

"Josh, it's great to see you too. This is Zach, my…" shit. What do I say? Do I say husband? That might be a little weird we're only 18… but it's the truth… maybe I'll go with boyfriend? We can always say these are just promise rings… But before I knew it, the word "husband" had already slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. His mouth fell open, and I could tell he was upset, his eyes started to sting as if he was about to cry.

"Husband?!" he replied.

"Yes, husband. We fell in love when we were sixteen". I was trying to give him the least amount of information as possible. Like Zach, I was throwing up a wall and Josh could see that. I was starting to wonder why Zach was being so quiet. It's not like him to stay this silent.

Just as I thought that, he spoke to Josh in a cold "you better not be thinking about my wife" voice. "Hello Josh, it's nice to finally meet you".

Josh sensed the hostility that Zach was emanating and took a step back. He was polite as ever in answering and said "Yeah, I'm glad to see Cammie so happy". Right then a small, blonde girl came up behind Josh and put her arms around his waist, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I couldn't believe they were still together, Josh and Dee Dee, especially since it was quite obvious that Josh wasn't over me. Dressed in mostly pink and bright colours, Dee Dee was attached to Josh like no other and didn't stop looking at him with loving eyes. She actually reminded me of Zach and myself, except it was a little one sided for them…

"Hey Cammie! Long time no see! How's school? And who is this cutie standing next you?" Dee Dee said to me with a huge smile plastered on her face. All of a sudden I saw Josh with her, I really looked outside the box, and he pulled her towards her as if he wanted to protect her from the wind, as if she would blow away. My view on their relationship changed, they were just like me and Zach. I suddenly felt more comfortable around them knowing that Josh had found someone he could protect as Zach had found me.

"I'm great Dee Dee and school is great! This is Zach, he's my husband" I said with genuine pleasure. Zach stuck his hand out and shook Dee Dee's hand and told her it was a pleasure to meet her. I could tell Zach and I were on the same wavelength because he eased up as well. The tension was still there but it wasn't as prominent.

The great thing about Dee Dee was that she was observant, she could see how on edge Zach and Josh were with each other and she tried to break the ice by talking to Zach about his school and everything that he was interested in, she even asked me about my life (which I naturally had to lie about a little). The one thing she didn't ask us about was us and our marriage and all those questions that Josh definitely wanted to ask but thought better of it. She was a good girlfriend and I could see in Josh's face that he appreciated that. We talked at the gazebo for half an hour before Josh interrupted and said that it was getting cold and he didn't want Dee Dee out in the cold. His arm slipped naturally onto Dee Dee's waist and as they turned to walk away, they waved and said goodbye.

Zach let out a sigh of relief. He crashed onto the floor of the gazebo and said "I thought if they didn't leave soon I was going to have to tell the kid to stop staring at my wife." As he said that he pulled me down on top of him and kissed me gently. "That was the Josh that you fell in love with before me?! I could totally take him." A smirk was on his lips now and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Be nice! We would run into him on our first date after being away from each other for two years… what luck!" We laughed and kissed some more before he pulled me up and we started walking toward our meeting spot with our roommates. We were all going out to dinner as a group at the Roseville Café. Everyone was already there when we got to the café and had already ordered a few things to share so we sat down and shared our stories for the day. Bex and Grant showed us their new boxing gloves and mouth guards and Bex insisted that she took Grant down in an arm wrestling match during lunch (Grant was insisting that he let her win, trying to save his pride.. and manliness). Macey and Nick were playing footsie underneath the table and couldn't stop flirting with each other. Macey told us how great Nick was during the day because he held all her shopping bags for her while they went shopping. Liz and Jonas were just giggling and told us how they found some interesting information on the history of the old library in town. As Zach and I looked at all our friends we couldn't help but notice how perfect everyone was for everyone. It was as if Zach and I had found our match made in Heaven and started a chain reaction!

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I'm happy everyone has found their happy ending and can finally feel the things we've felt for each other for two years." I looked him in the eyes and smiled at him.

I went to lean in to kiss him and Bex shouted "Oh no! Just because you two are husband and wife does not mean we get endless PDA! You'll upset my appetite and then I won't be able to enjoy my food! And you know what happens when I get hungry at night!" I immediately backed away, Bex hungry at night was not a good thing, she would get moody and throw fits (we keep food stashed in the back of our closet just in case something like that ever happens).

After dinner we all walked back to the school together, enjoying each other's company. When we reached the gate we saw most of the students from both schools in the front lawn. Something wasn't right. All of our guards went up and we were on high alert. As we walked around to the back to where the barn was we saw it. We stared. Our mouths were open. Our hearts had stopped beating. There, on a stake was a boy, dead, on fire. Was he one of the students from Blackthorne?! It was like a witch burning back in the 1800's. The Circle of Cavan symbol was burned into the grass, marking that they were the ones behind this crime. I looked around at my friends, all of whom were shocked, but when I got to Macey I saw something else. I saw tears roll down her eyes. I detached myself from Zach and went up to her. I asked her what was wrong and I shook her until she answered. Her eyes were glued to the scene. When she finally tore her gaze from the burning stake she turned to me and uttered two words.

That's. Preston.

* * *

><p><strong>OH CLIFFY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I actually have an idea as to where this story is going now... Hopefully I don't lose that idea... (that tends to happen a lot). Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
